lab_rats_bionicfandomcom-20200214-history
Day of a Soldier: Season 1
Episodes #Detention Tension (101) September 18, 2015 #Bad Doggy Care (102) September 25, 2015 #White House Sleepover (103) October 2, 2015 #Sewer Soldiers (104) October 9, 2015 #A Girlfriend For an Android (105) October 16, 2015 #Billion Dollar Backstory (106) - October 23, 2015 #Life of a Davenport (107) - October 30, 2015 #Day of Austin & Ally (108) - November 6, 2015 #Laps Technology (109/110) - November 13, 2015 #New Mr. President (111) - November 20, 2015 #Davenport or Davenbot (112) - December 3, 2015 #Giant Robot (113) - December 10, 2015 #Can We Fix It? (114) - December 17, 2015 #Harrington Returns (115/116) - December 24, 2015 Cast Main Cast * Max Charles as Spin Krane (14/??) * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Krane (14/??) * Skai Jackson as Mary Krane (14/11) * Cole Ewing as Sebastian Krane (13/??) * Ashley Argota as Sarah Krane/Spikette Krane (14/??) * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport (13/??) Recurring Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport/Spike Davenport (7/??) * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport (6/??) * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport (5/??) * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley (7/??) * Hal Sparks as Donald Krane (11/??) * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President (3/??) * Mick the Dog as Deo (7/??) * Kamil McFadden as Rick Laps (7/??) * Laura Marano as Maria Davenport/Ally Dawson (7/??) * Leo Howard as Troy Crat (5/??) * Zachary Gibson as Servant Man (2/??) * Bridgit Mendler as Andrea (2/??) * Craig Zimmerman as Pierce Harrington (1/??) * J.T. Neal as Clayton Harrington (1/??) * China Anne McClain as Janet Krane (1/??) Guest Cast * Benjamin King as Dilan Davenport (Donald and Douglas's father) (flashback) * Isaak Presley as Young Donald Davenport (flashback) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Young Douglas Davenport (flashback) * Finesse Mitchell as Peter Dweck * Ross Butler as Butler Davenport Guest Cast from Lab Rats * Nicole Pettis as Nicola Reed * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Ben Bode as Special Agent Graham * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport (flashback) * Mitchel Musso as Mosto Davenport * Jason Earles as Mo Davenport * Zendaya as Melle Davenport Special Guest Cast * Ross Lynch as Austin Moon * Raini Rodriguez as Trisha De la Rosa * Calum Worthy as Dez Wade * Trevor Jackson as Trent Dweck Trivia * Cole Ewing and Mateus Ward are absent for one episode each. (Billion Dollar Backstory and Harrington Returns) * Spike and Spikette appear. * Deo returns in Bad Doggy Care. * Mr. President appears. * Spin has a super stomp, Bob has plant generation and Mary has two laser pitchforks she can use to make a blast. * Douglas' mother appears. * Maria and Rick are enemies. * There's a crossover with Austin & Ally called Day of Austin & Ally. * Everyone moves to the laircademy. * Sebastian becomes the president. * Sarah and Marcus become the vice-presidents. * Mary can freeze time. * Marcus can turn into a giant android. *There were two one-hour episodes so far (not including the crossover): Laps Technology and Harrington Returns. * All the episodes of this season are going to air with the Lab Rats episodes in Season 5, except for "Studying With Spike". Category:Seasons